


Drabble 9: This story is before I met him

by tangerinecoffee



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Memory, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinecoffee/pseuds/tangerinecoffee
Summary: Nam Taehyun was reminiscing his high school days and that time he witnessed Song Minho's first kiss.





	Drabble 9: This story is before I met him

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Sha and Aza for talking about Minho and Taehyun and how they went to the same high school and that noona who stole Minho's first kiss aishhh
> 
> Also, 400 words challenge yey~ 

 

 

 

This story is before I met him.

I don’t know… I just… remembered it suddenly.

 

He was a year older than me, a senior of mine. I never asked him if he knew I existed then but I know him. He was one of the dorky, popular guys in school, and what made him famous was the fact that he get along well with anybody. Unlike me. I kept mostly to myself. I had few friends and I kept it that way then.

My favorite spot… I don’t think I really had one. I just… chose whatever suits me – anywhere quiet with no or at least a few people. I’ve always liked solitude. I like thinking things through, just wondering about.

So it was a shock then, that I heard footsteps coming to my direction during lunch one time, as I sit behind the school gym, a composition notebook in hand and heard a girl confessing right after the footsteps halted.

I remembered shrugging my shoulders, thinking it wasn’t an unusual occurrence in such places, until I heard his voice.

“Noona I’m –”

I peeked and saw them kissing. Or at least I think they were since I can only see the guy’s bewildered eyes because the girl was turned away from me.

I was curious, a lot of questions circling my mind – should I leave? Why is that boy holding his hand up like he’s surrendering?

I was still asking myself when I realized the boy’s eyes met mine.

My heart thumped loudly – I was caught peeking and eaves-dropping. What an embarrassment.

So I hurried to stand up and scurried away.                 

 

 

 

“What are you thinking about?”

I didn’t know I was actually staring into space until I smell the enticing scent of morning coffee. “Nothing,” I answered, a smile breaking across my face however.

Minho grinned, pouring a cup for himself. “You’re thinking of something.”

“Yeah I was,” I chuckled, blowing off steam from the white cup. “I was reminded of your first kiss.”

He immediately reddened, his palm landing on the back of his neck, “I wouldn’t say I hate that day.”

“Why so?”

“Because that was the first time I saw you.”

I smiled again, pressed the cup to my cheeks to hide the blooming blush I was catering. “Really…”

 

I will never admit to liking him since our high school years.

That would be too embarrassing.

 

 

 


End file.
